This invention relates to a novel water-borne ink, its composition and its use as a surface and lamination printing inks for printing on paper and plastic substrates such as polyolefin, polyester, polyamide and paper substrates coated with plastic polymers of this type. In addition, the invention is directed to the compositions based on novel acrylated polyamides in conjunction with styrene-butadiene latices for surface printing inks.
Liquid printing inks dry by solvent evaporation, usually with heat or air blower assistance.
Solvent systems may be either water systems which use water as a partial or total solvent, or systems using volatile organic solvents. Primary solvents are usually alcohols, though some contain other oxygenated solvents.
Commonly used film formers for printing onto plastic substrates are usually organic solvent based. Water based inks have found limited use and are typically made by raising the alkalinity (pH) of an ink system to solubilize carboxylic resins such as rosin resins, modified acrylics and other acidic film formers. Inks of this type have found limited applicability for printing onto plastic substrates.